highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
ShadowClan
| | | | =General Information= Physical Attributes: ShadowClan cats are generally very large in size, possessing the strong muscles needed to traverse the boggy territory, along with thicker fur to shield them from the cold. ShadowClanners usually have darker fur colors to blend in with the territory around them, and more simple patterns are also very common. Their eyes are often sharper colors like yellow or orange. Mental Attributes: ShadowClanners are notoriously crafty felines, and are quite skilled in both witty speech and sly combat. They are also quite proud of themselves and their clan, and are willing to tussle at the slightest insult. This gives them quite the temper, and they are usually unable to keep it in check at times. =Territory= Preferred Prey: Reptiles and amphibians, such as lizards and frogs. Hunting Specialties: ShadowClan cats specialize in stalking through the boggy marshes silently and unseen. Although they aren't the fastest cats in the forest, their large paws and strong haunches allow them to propel forward quickly enough to ensnare their prey. Territory: ShadowClan territory is usually very boggy with many varieties of wetland flora blooming during the warmer seasons. During the colder seasons, however, the marshes freeze up, making the ground stronger underfoot and sending a perpetual chill through the air. Watery areas are uncommon, but can be found near the base of the mountain. (See ShadowClan's territory for more information). Camp: ShadowClan camp is tucked into a natural ravine near the eastern part of the territory, and the rift is concealed by multitudes of foliage. The cats make their dens in the sides of the cliff or in natural debris left by the river that was previously there, like hollowed logs or toughened bushes. (See ShadowClan's camp and traditions + lore for more information). =Allegiances= Leader *Coalstar - A large smoky black she-cat with yellow eyes. Deputy *Flickerheart - A tall tortie tom with burning orange eyes. Medicine Cats *Nightmoth - A short pudgy black tom with a white underbelly and muzzle. *Mousebrook - A faint grey she-cat with a dark grey mask and white splotches. Senior Warriors *Duneclaw - A golden tabby she-cat with white underfur and green eyes. **Skunkpaw - A small, black tomkit with white spots and green eyes. *Webstrike - A charcoal-black striped tom with amber eyes. *Thistlejaw - A large, smokey grey tabby tom with pale green eyes. *Halfwolf - A black Lykoi tom with yellow eyes. Warriors *Wolfheart - A dark coloured tom of many shades of brown with bright yellow eyes. **Apprentice: Birdpaw - A stout short-haired white tom with big brown tabby splotches and pale blue eyes. *Marigoldrise - A mottled cream molly with pale gold eyes. *Ebonybrook - A small, grey tabby she-cat. *Adderstrike - A chocolate smoke bicolour tom with a particularly long tail and hazel eyes. **Apprentice: Hornetpaw - A short-haired calico she-cat with copper and blue sectoral heterochromic eyes. *Timberfall - A brown-and-white lengthy she-cat with light green eyes. *Crowtail - A large dark grey tom with piercing light green eyes. *Birchfall - A delicate cream point she-cat with pale icy blue eyes. *Rookthorn - A black tom with a white underbelly, white markings and orange eyes. *Nightshade - A large grey tom with darker grey stripe across his eyes, and down his back and tail, and on his paws. *Snakesnap - A silver-and-black tabby molly with striking blue eyes. *Acornfoot - A large, somewhat muscular, light brown furred tom with bright green eyes Nursery *Nightmoth - A pudgy black-and-white tom with yellow eyes. TEMP **Blackkit - A black-and-white tom-kit with yellow eyes. **Mallowkit - A tortoiseshell she-kit with amber eyes. **Parsleykit - A black-and-white tom-kit with golden tabby spots and yellow eyes. *Ebonybrook - A small, grey tabby she-cat. TEMP **Emberkit - A large, long legged black tom with grey socks and bright green eyes. **Cinderkit - A lithe, long legged space grey molly with elegant bright green eyes, and lighter grey paws. **Sagekit - A lean, small cream molly with chocolate markings and green eyes. QUEENLESS *Stonekit - A speckled black and white she-cat with dull orange eyes. *Lynxkit- A large, slightly muscular russet tom kit with spotted tabby patterns and bright blue eyes. 'Elders' : N/A =Relations= Category:ShadowClan